Me Is Whispering You Love
by kim kyuna
Summary: KyuMin/yaoi/oneshoot Kyu menghadapi Ming yang mencintai orang lain meskipun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. hingga akhirny kyu melepaskan Ming untuk mengejar cintanya. RnR yahh yang banyaakkk :3


Kim Kyuna Proudly presented

Fanfic kyumin oneshoot

Me Is Whispering You Love

Hai, aku mau coba bikin oneshoot ah~

Doakan aku yaa :3

Disclamer: Ini FF murni dari otak saya, kalau ada yg buat kyk gini juga berarti ada dua kemungkinan, imajinasi kita sama atau saya menjiplak dia #salah semoga engga ada yaaa~

Happy reading :B

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sunkyu, Choi Sooyoung

Rate : T/Yaoi

Summary : "Hanya dengan melihatmu saja aku sudah bahagia Hyung, tak perduli apa arti diriku untukmu."

"Ya, kau tahu Kyu.. Kau memang paling tahu siapa yang sesungguhnya aku cintai"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Namja aegyo itu menelan salivanya dengan berat. 'bagaimana ini?' batinnya kalut

"Aku tak akan memaksamu, katakan saja jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku"

Sungmin menatap namja berkulit pucat di depannya yang juga sedang intens menatapnya, Sungmin bisa melihat pancaran kasih sayang dan jutaan cinta untuknya di dalam mata obsidian itu.

"Kyu.. "

"Katakan saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap Sungmin

"Jujur aku pikir kita hanya berteman baik, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri.."

"Lantas?" Potong Kyuhyun cepat, bosan rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk mencintaimu? Merubah cara pandangku padamu dari adik menjadi kekasih"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Sungmin erat "Kau tahu apa arti kata-kata itu untukku Hyung? Aku sangat bahagia sekali" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela dekapan eratnya

"Aku juga bahagia"

.

.

*Sungmin pov*

Aku masih ingat kejadian itu, aku ingat bagaimana cara dia mencintaiku, memperlakukanku dengan istimewa dan aku ingat bagaimana aku berbohong kepadanya tentang perasaanku. Aku ini seorang namja yang normal, tidak mungkin aku mencintainya. Dia menganggap hubungan ini terlalu jauh, aku memang menyukainya, menyayanginya juga memberikan banyak perhatian kepadanya, tapi itu hanya sebatas pertemanan antara seorang senior dan juniornya. Namun aku sangat tidak kuat melihat rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar padaku. Dia sangat mencintaiku dan sangat mengerti aku, dia tahu semuanya yang aku suka dan yang tidak bahkan dia tahu semua perasaanku baik itu senang, sedih, marah, dan kecewa hanya dengan melihat mataku.

Semua itu pun sebenarnya aku lakukan tapi bukan untuknya, untuk seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengisi hatiku tanpa pernah bisa aku melepaskannya dan mengganti dengan yang lain terlebih lagi Kyuhyun.

Aku menerima cintanya karena aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak, ya ku kira seperti itu.

*Sungmin pov end*

.

.

"Ngghh.. Kyuh.."

Sungmin melenguh pelan, kini bukan hanya bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun yang bermain tapi juga tangannya mulai mengelus punggung Sungmin dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga tidak ada jarak. Sungmin mulai terlena dengan semua itu, tangannya yang pasif mulai bergerak meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun agar pagutan mereka lebih dalam lagi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya lalu bergerak ke arah leher Sungmin, mengecupnya sesaat lalu kembali lagi ke bibir Sungmin yang sudah bengkak, Sungmin menghindar dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Kyu, aku harus pergi.. kuliahku akan dimulai sebentar lagi" katanya pelan tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Dia berbohong lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu merapikan rambut Sungmin "Baiklah, jam berapa kau pulang? Aku akan menunggumu untuk makan malam"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat "A..Aku akan pulang terlambat Kyu. Jangan menungguku"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan "Aku mengerti, jangan lupa makan ya Chagi"

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang menunduk dalam "Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri, aku benci mengapa aku harus selalu menuruti kemauannya, aku tidak mencintainya, apa dia masih belum sadar juga? Mengapa terus memperlakukan aku seperti seorang gadis? Aku ini seorang namja dan aku adalah seniornya."

Sungmin terus memaki dirinya sendiri, perasaannya begitu marah tapi tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa, tidak bisa membenci Kyuhyun yang sangat tulus mencintainya, hanya bisa membenci dirinya sendiri.

Selama ini mereka pacaran diam-diam. Mereka berdua selalu bertemu di atap kampus tiap sebelum kuliah atau sesudahnya, sisanya mereka tetap seperti biasa jika berada di depan orang-orang, seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Orang tua mereka juga sudah berteman dengan baik, Sungmin sering bermain ke apartemen Kyuhyun dan menginap di sana, begitu juga sebaliknya. Hanya saja sejak mereka berpacaran Sungmin jarang pergi ke sana lagi untuk menghindari Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan tergesa, hari ini dia sudah terlanjur berjanji akan pulang secepatnya untuk merayakan satu tahun sudah mereka berpacaran. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak ingin melakukannya namun ketika melihat ke arah mata obsidian itu, dia langsung mengangguk setuju dan di sinilah dia sekarang sedang berjalan ke arah apartemennya dimana Kyuhyun sudah menunggu.

Mata Sungmin tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah taman yang sering dia lewati ketika pulang kuliah. Sungmin tahu siapa yeoja itu dan tanpa sadar dia berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sunny-ah" panggil Sungmi pelan

Wanita itu menoleh perlahan dan begitu tahu siapa yang ada di depannya dia menangis dengan kencangnya "Oppaa.. Sungmin oppaa" isaknya sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat

Sungmin terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus rambut Sunny dengan lembut

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau disini malam-malam begini?"

"Minhyuk mencampakan aku.. dia.. berjalan bersama wanita lain, dia selingkuh dengan adik kelasku oppa, aku sedih sekali" tutur Sunny masih dengan isakannya

Sungmin terdiam, seakan amarahnya mendadak naik dan dengan penuh dendam mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kurang ajar sekali dia berani seperti itu, akan kuberi pelajaran anak itu"

"Tidak perlu oppa. Jangan melibatkan dirimu, kumohon. Aku tak ingin kau celaka karena aku"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wanita yang ada di depannya dengan intens.

"Kau mau es krim?"

Sunny tertawa dalam tangisnya lalu mengangguk "_Gumawo _Oppa"

Sungmin menggandeng jemari Sunny lalu berjalan beriringan meninggalkan taman, membawa Sunny ke sebuah toko es krim dan memperhatikan Sunny yang sedang melahap es krimnya.

"Oppa, apa kau baru saja pulang kuliah?" tanya Sunny

DEG! Sungmin ingat sesuatu, Kyuhyun sedang menunggunya dan pasti sangat cemas sekali sekarang. Namun dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sunny begitu saja, ini sudah malam dan bahaya kalau dia membiarkan Sunny pulang sendirian

"Ah, iya. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering menghadiri kelas tambahan"

"Dari dulu kau memang selalu rajin Oppa, kau tetap Oppa-ku yang baik sekali" ucap Sunny jujur. Sungmin tersipu "Kau juga tetap Sunny-ku yang dulu"

"Oppa, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang"

Kedua orang itu beranjak keluar dari toko es krim dan mulai berjalan beriringan. Perlahan Sungmin kembali meraih jemari Sunny dan menggenggamnya erat. Sunny menoleh ke arah Sungmin lalu tersenyum lebar dan Sungmin membalasnya.

.

.

Masih terngiang di telinga Sungmin bagaimana Sunny mengucapkan selamat malam dan memintanya untuk sesekali datang berkunjung. Sungmin masih tersenyum sewaktu Kyuhyun berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sungmin baru ingat lagi kalau Kyuhyun tengah menunggunya "Kyunie"

"Hyung, aku kira terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku sangat khawatir, ponselmu juga tidak aktif. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan dalam. Perlahan Sungmin tersenyum lebar "Aku baik-baik saja Kyu, tidak perlu khawatir

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega "Syukurlah"

"Kyu, maafkan aku.. tadi aku.."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau masuklah lalu istirahat, aku akan pulang saja. Ini sudah malam"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan.."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, kita bisa merayakannya kapan saja. Iya kan?"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut dan Sungmin mengangguk pelan "Selamat malam Hyung".

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir plump Sungmin dengan lembut "_Saranghae_"

Sungmin dengan kaku mengangguk pelan "Selamat malam Kyu"

Tanpa menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun mengecat ulang apartemennya menjadi warna pink, warna kesukaannya juga menyiapkan sebuah kue tart di meja makan dan beberapa minuman kaleng. Di samping kue ada sebuah kotak kecil dan surat. Perlahan Sungmin membukanya.

"_Sungmin-ah, tidak terasa sudah setahun kita menjalani ini semua. Aku tahu terkadang semua ini masih begitu berat bagimu dan aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau menerimaku, selalu memenuhi permintaanku. Aku masih ingat setahun lalu saat kau menerima perasaanku dan aku akan selalu mengingatnya karena itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagiku. Aku berharap kau juga merasakan kebahagiaan ini, aku berharap kau akan tetap mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."_

Sungmin menaruh surat itu di atas meja lalu membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di samping surat itu, ada sebuah cincin perak yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu ruang makan dan ada sebuah surat di atasnya "_Aku ingin kau memakainya, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku selalu milikmu"_

Sungmin menarik nafas berat lalu menutup lagi kotak kecil beserta surat yang mendampinginya, memasukkan kue tart begitu saja ke dalam lemari pendingin dan beranjak ke kamar.

*Sungmin pov*

Inilah alasannya mengapa aku tidak bisa mencintai Sunny dan menerimanya saat dia menyatakan cinta padaku dulu. Kyuhyun selalu menganggap aku miliknya, selalu seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat aku berjalan dengan orang lain, dia selalu cemburu jika aku dekat dengan yang lain. Aku lebih dulu mencintai Sunny, dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Selalu menghiburku, memberikan aku makanan dan membuatkanku makan siang. Dia sangat mencintaiku, aku masih ingat bagaimana dia dengan malu-malu memintaku menjadi kekasihnya dan bagaimana aku menolaknya karena aku tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi kekasihku. Aku tahu Sunny terluka, maka dari itu dia menerima begitu saja Minhyuk yang ternyata mengkhianatinya. Aku terluka sewaktu melihatnya menangis, hatiku sangat sakit dan aku memaki diriku sendiri ribuan kali karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya, karena aku tidak bisa membuat orang yang kucintai bahagia.

Aku sadar, aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas semua ini. Salahku yang begitu saja menerimanya tapi, itu semua karena aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sunny juga mencintaiku, aku sangat kalut sewaktu melihat dia dekat dengan semua laki-laki di sekolah. Ternyata setelah aku tanyakan dia bilang dia melakukan itu untuk membuatku sadar kalau dia mencintaiku. Aku sangat bodoh sekali, aku sangat menyesal.

Kini Kyuhyun memintaku untuk memakai cincin itu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintai Sunny.

*Sungmin pov end*

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Sungmin terus bertemu Sunny di setiap pulang kuliah, dia mengajak Sunny pergi menonton atau sekedar pulang kuliah bersama. Seminggu itu pula dia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin selalu menghindari Kyuhyun dengan alasan ada kuliah tambahan atau harus pulang secepatnya karena banyak tugas. Sungmin juga jarang membalas semua pesan singkat yang selalu dikirim Kyuhyun untuk mengingatkannya makan dan jangan tidur terlalu malam. Sungmin selalu cepat-cepat keluar dari kelasnya sebelum Kyuhyun datang untuk menjemputnya. Sungmin hanya sesekali menelpon Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga kemana dia akan pergi dan dengan siapa dia pergi.

Kini Sungmin sedang duduk di atap kampus, di tempatnya biasa bertemu Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak sendirian, ada Sunny di sebelahnya. Yeoja itu mengeluarkan kotak makan siangnya lalu memberikan kepada Sungmin

"Oppa, cobalah masakanku yang baru. Aku ingin membuatkan yang baru untukmu"

Sungmin membuka kotak makanan itu dan mencoba masakan yang ada di dalamnya "Enak sekali, kau sangat berbakat"

"Benarkah Oppa menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja"

Sunny menatap Sungmin dalam "Oppa, apa aku masih bisa mencintaimu seperti dulu?"

Perasaan bahagia itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Sungmin, mengisi segala gersang yang sudah terlalu lama menghuni hatinya. Kata-kata Sunny tadi seperti mata air yang ditemukannya saat dia tersesat di tengah hutan tanpa penghuni.

"Oppa, tidak boleh ya?" Air mata Sunny menetes, melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut "Tentu saja, kau selalu bisa. Dari dulu kau selalu ada di sini" Sungmin menuntun jemari Sunny untuk menyentuh dada nya yang bidang

"Benarkah?" yeoja yang ada di depannya seketika tersenyum bahagia

"Sebuah kesalahan besarku telah menyerahkanmu pada Minhyuk"

Dengan satu gerakan Sunny memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin membalasnya, mengelus kepala Sunny dengan sayang tanpa tahu di belakangnya ada seseorang yang memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit.

.

.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, sama-sama tersenyum dan bercerita tentang hal yang ringan namun cukup mengisi perjalanan pulang. Berkali-kali Sunny mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin dan sewaktu Sungmin memergokinya Sunny hanya bisa tersipu lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cha! Kita sampai" kata Sungmin sewaktu mereka tiba di depan rumah Sunny

"Oppa, _gumawo_ sudah mengantarku pulang"

Sungmin mengelus kepala Sunny dengan lembut "Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Sunny sedikit mengangkat tumitnya lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke tengkuk Sungmin agar bisa meraih bibir plump milik namja aegyo itu.

'_Kyuhyun-ah'_ Sungmin luar biasa kaget, selama ini bibirnya hanya disentuh oleh Kyuhyun. Refleks yang ada di kepalanya hanya Kyuhyun, hanya Kyuhyun. Sunny terus melumat bibir Sungmin dan akhirnya namja itu membalas, mencoba mengusir bayangan Kyuhyun di pikirannya. Mencoba membawa dirinya pada takdir yang sebenarnya.

"_Saranghae Oppa"_ ucap Sunny setelah selesai dengan aksinya

"_Nado.. "_ jawab Sungmin pelan

"Sampai jumpa besok, aku akan membawakan makanan lagi untukmu. Tidur yang nyenyak"

"Kau juga"

Sungmin melihat Sunny sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya lalu berbalik untuk berjalan pulang sebelum dia dengan begitu kagetnya melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kyu.." Sungmin kehilangan kata-kata. Pasti Kyuhyun telah melihat semuanya

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin lalu tersenyum lebar dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat Sungmin menangis dengan sejuta perasaan bersalah

"Hyung, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan

"Kyu.." Sungmin menarik lengan baju Kyuhyun

"Apa dia begitu berarti untukmu?"

Sungmin diam tak menjawab, sebelah hatinya berkata ya dan sebelah hatinya ragu. Sungmin menunduk dalam.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban"

"Dengarkan aku Kyu.."

"Kali ini biarkan aku bicara yang terakhir Hyung, setelah itu kau tak perlu berpura-pura mendengarku lagi" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat "Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya maka dari itu biarkan aku yang mengatakannya. Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir"

Seperti disambar petir, seluruh tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Kata-kata itu, sekalipun dia tidak bisa mencintai Kyuhyun, sedetikpun dia tak pernah memikirkannya. Sungmin merasakan jemari Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan tangannya

"Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku.. "

"Semoga kau bahagia Sungmin-ah"

Kyuhyun berbalik lalu berjalan perlahan "Kyu, apakah kita akan tetap seperti dulu?"

"Kau jahat sekali Hyung, kau masih meminta setelah aku berikan semuanya. jika masih kurang semoga wanita itu bisa memberimu semuanya"

Kyuhyun tak berbalik lagi. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri kaku. Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang Sungmin inginkan. Jika memang mereka harus berpisah bukan seperti ini jalannya.

.

.

*Kyuhyun pov*

Sejak lama aku sudah tahu Hyung, perasaanmu padaku bukanlah perasaan cinta. Kau terus memaksa dirimu menerimaku. Kau terus memberikan apa yang hatimu tidak rela untuk pun tahu sejak awal bagaimana kau menatapnya. Bagaimana kau tersenyum jika melihatnya tertawa dan merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam jika dia menangis. Aku sudah tahu tapi aku ingin berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya. Kau tahu setiap malam aku berharap kalau besok pagi kau menyambutku dengan riang, tersenyum kepadaku seolah aku hanyalah untukmu, seolah hanya akulah sumber kebahagiaanmu.

Hari ini kau benar-benar telah membuktikannya kepadaku dari sekian banyak hari yang kuanggap semua itu adalah proses bagimu untuk mencintaiku. Hari ini aku menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku tiap malam, kau memang bukan untukku dan aku harus melepasmu. Semoga kau bahagia Hyung.

*Kyuhyun pov end*

Sungmin berjalan dengan lesu menyusuri lorong-lorong kelasnya. Seminggu telah berlalu dari kejadian menyedihkan itu dan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun sekalipun tidak pernah menghubunginya meskipun Sungmin telah beberapa kali mencoba untuk bertemu atau hanya sekedar bertegur sapa, Kyuhyun selalu berpura-pura tidak melihatnya bahkan untuk menyapanya saja susah karena Kyuhyun selalu berjalan bergerombol dengan teman kelasnya. Sungmin hanya ingin semuanya baik-baik saja antara dia dan Kyuhyun meskipun pada kenyataannya dia tidak bisa menerima Kyuhyun dan mencintai Sunny.

"Oppa, kau kenapa? Sakit? Wajahmu lesu sekali" Sunny menyentuh kening Sungmin "Kau kurang sehat ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Oppa, aku sebal sekali dengan Minhyuk. Berani sekali dia mengumbar kemesraan di kampus"

Sungmin diam 'biasanya kalau melihatku lesu Kyuhyun langsung bertanya makanan apa yang terakhir aku makan, apa aku kurang tidur, apa perutku sakit, apa ada yang mau dia belikan untukku, dan tanpa ku suruh dia langsung membelikan aku obat. Kyu, kau dimana sekarang?'

"Oppa, kau dengar kan?" Sunny menyenggol lengan Sungmin pelan

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Itu lihatlah, ternyata rumor itu benar ya, Kyuhyun kencan dengan SooYoung. Bukankah dia sangat dekat denganmu oppa? Ku dengar Kyuhyun tidak suka wanita ternyata sama saja"

Mata foxy itu menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu di depan kelas. Sungmin lemas, Kyuhyun-nya bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu, dia tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan, dia juga tidak pernah menatap wanita seperti itu, selama ini hanya Sungmin yang ditatapnya, bukan yang lain.

Kontan Sungmin berdiri dan tanpa alasan berjalan ke arah dimana Kyuhyun sedang bersama perempuan itu. Sunny memperhatikan dengan ekspresi yang kaget.

"Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin pelan

Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri menghadap Soo Young menoleh pelan. Mata obsidian yang tadinya menatap hangat berubah menjadi sorot mata yang dingin begitu melihat siapa orang yang ada di depannya

"Chagiya, kau tunggu dulu di sini, aku akan kembali"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum ke arah Sungmin yang tak sempat membalasnya. Sungmin berjalan menghindari segala keramaian yang ada di sekitarnya juga meninggalkan Sunny yang terus menatap bayangannya tanpa mengerti apapun.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Sungmin berbasa-basi

Kyuhyun tersenyum tawar "Tidak sebaik dirimu, sepertinya"

"Kyu, mengapa kau menghindariku, tidak menjawab telponku dan semua pesanku?"

"..." Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab, pandangannya lurus ke depan menerawangi langit-langit yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Dan mengapa kau berkencan dengannya?"

"..."

"Jawab aku!" Sungmin menekan suaranya agak keras. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam

"Haruskah kuberi tahu?"

Air mata Sungmin menetes. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun-nya bukan yang ini, Kyuhyun-nya selalu menatap mata kelinci Sungmin dengan lembut dan selalu tersenyum sekalipun Sungmin selalu menyakiti perasaannya

"Kau tidak mencintainya Kyu, Aku tahu itu.." Isak Sungmin

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga menerimaku karena tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, Kau juga tidak mencintai aku, Kau juga berpura-pura bahagia. Mengapa hanya kau yang boleh melakukan itu sedangkan aku tidak?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya "Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Pukul aku atau maki aku sepuasmu, apa saja asal jangan seperti ini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum jijik "Sejak kapan kau seperti ini Lee Sungmin? bahkan biasanya kau pun tidak perduli dengan semua yang kulakukan untukmu"

Kyuhyun beranjak pergi sewaktu Sungmin menarik lengan bajunya "Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas dalam "Seandainya dulu kau menjawab 'iya' saat aku berkata hal yang sama"

Kyuhyun berlalu setelah melepaskan jemari Sungmin yang menggenggam lengan bajunya. Air mata Sungmin mengalir satu per satu.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku sudah terbiasa dengan cintamu Kyu, aku sendiri tidak menyadari perasaan ini sebelum kau pergi. Ku mohon maafkan aku dan kembalilah" isaknya pelan.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Oh, Choi Soo Young-ssi, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lebar sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun "Kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke Klub musik, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun mengaduk Vanilla Latte-nya pelan sambil memikirkan beberapa alasan untuk menjawab "Tidak ada, hanya sedang sibuk saja"

Soo Young tersenyum meledek "Lalu mengapa Sungmin Sunbae menanyakanmu padaku? kalian bertengkar? Sudah putus?" Tebaknya

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir " Katakan saja apa yang kau mau dariku"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu dan kebetulan sekali kau sudah putus dengan.."

Kyuhyun melirik Soo Young tajam, gadis itu tertawa lebar "Ups, maksudku..."

"Maksudmu kau berharap kami putus?"

"Kau sendiri tampaknya bahagia-bahagia saja padahal dengan melihatmu menatapnya saja aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Sungmin Sunbae"

"Lalu aku harus menangis di depanmu seperti yang belum lama kau lakukan?"

Kali ini SooYoung yang mendadak kesal "Sudah, jangan diingat lagi! Aku punya ide untuk menarik perhatiannya dan kupikir ini bagus juga untukmu"

"Firasatku tidak enak"

"Kumohon berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku"

Hampir saja Kyuhyun menyemburkan minumannya ke arah wajah SooYoung "Ap.. Apa?"

"Ayolah, Ku yakin kalau denganmu pasti dia akan sadar perasaannya padaku bukan hanya perasaan senior ke juniornya, tolong akuu _jjebal_ .. aku sangat menyukai Siwon Sunbae" kata SooYoung sambil memohon- mohon

"Aiisshh.. mengapa juga aku harus setuju? Dan mengapa harus aku?"

"Kau terkenal di kampus dan yang mereka tahu kau belum punya kekasih, Siwon sunbae juga dekat denganmu pasti dia akan cemburu dan yang terakhir, Lee Sungmin pasti akan menyadari perasaannya padamu"

Kyuhyun diam '_menyadari perasaannya padaku? Perasaan kalau dia memang benar-benar tidak mencintaiku?_' batin Kyuhyun

"Aku tahu dia mencintaimu, hanya saja dia masih penasaran dengan perasaannya kepada Sunny"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kafe "Jangan bermimpi" jawabnya pelan

"Percayalah padaku Kyu.."

"Jika kau melihat caraku menatapnya seperti itulah juga cara Sungmin menatap Sunny"

"Kalau begitu lupakan dia dan bantu akuuu.. Kyuuu.." SooYoung memasang wajah aegyo-nya, Kyuhyun kontan tertawa

"Baiklah, kalau berhasil aku akan mendapat margin yang besar kan?"

SooYoung mengerucutkan bibirnya "Sejak kapan kau seperti ini? kupikir kita berteman"

Kyuhyun menngacak-acak rambut SooYoung "Begitu saja marah"

"Nanti aku carikan yang cantik untukmu" Rayu SooYoung lagi

"Bagiku hanya Sungmin yang cantik" jawan Kyuhyun pelan

"Kalau begitu yang pintar dan kaya"

"Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu, Aku sudah pintar dan kaya"

"Pantas saja dia meninggalkanmu" SooYoung tertawa lagi

"Kau benar" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan SooYoung mengikuti dari belakang

"Kapan semuanya mulai?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Besok"

.

.

Sungmin duduk di bawah ranjang tidurnya. Di depannya telah berjejer semua barang-barang yang pernah diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya termasuk benda berkilau yang ada di sebuah kotak kecil. Jangan tanyakan sudah berapa liter air mata yang keluar dari mata foxy itu,Sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa jiwanya terasa kosong dan rasanya sebagian dari dirinya telah hilang entah kemana. Begitu Kyuhyun pergi dia baru menyadari ada banyak hal yang juga terbawa pergi termasuk sebagian hatinya. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi rasa sesak itu datang terus-menerus seoring rasa bersalah yang bertumpuk menjadi satu. Perasaan cintanya pada Sunny yang dulu menggebu-gebu terasa hambar setiap kali dia ingat tatapan Kyuhyun yang penuh luka malam itu. Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin semuanya menjadi seperti ini. belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berubah, dia bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang dulu dikenalnya. Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lembut dan selalu tersenyum kepadanya telah berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dingin juga senyumnya telah hilang dan wanita itu, wanita yang dilihatnya bersama Kyuhyun tadi pagi adalah adik kelasnya sendiri. Choi SooYoung. Hatinya mendadak sangat ngilu jika mengingat kemesraan mereka di depannya.

Sungmin membuka kotak kecil itu dan sekali lagi membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya. Kali ini tangisan Sungmin bertambah keras, didekapnya surat itu ke dadanya lalu dia memasukkan cincin perak itu ke dalam jari manis kirinya "Kembalilah padaku dan maafkan aku Kyu, kini aku tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil terisak sebelum tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

"Kyuuhh..Kyuuuh..Kyuhyun-ahh _kajimaa.. kajimaa_"

Sunny memandang Sungmin yang tengah mengigau dengan cemas juga prihatin. Sudah tiga hari ini Sungmin sakit dan tidak masuk kuliah. Setiap hari Sunny datang ke apartemen Sungmin beergantian dengan orang tua Sungmin dan setiap hari itu juga dia harus sabar menghadapi Sungmin yang tidak pernah mau bicara apalagi makan. Sungmin hanya berdiam diri sendirian di balkon apartemennya dan setiap malam badannya panas juga terus bermimpi buruk.

"Sunny-ah, apa Sungmin bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Teukki, ibunda Sungmin

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak mengerti Ommoni, tapi terakhir kali aku melihat Sungmin Oppa begitu sedih setelah bicara empat mata dengan Kyuhyun Sunbae"

"Setiap hari dia hanya memanggil nama Kyuhyun, aku jadi khawatir"

"Mereka memang sangat dekat Ommoni, mungkin saja ada salah paham"

"Mereka sudah bersama sejak dulu dan tidak pernah terpisah baru kali ini Sungmin sakit dan selalu menyebut nama Kyuhyun"

"Biar aku yang akan menyuruhnya datang Ommoni"

Wanita separuh baya itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Aku akan ke bawah sebentar menghangatkan bubur untuknya"

Sunny mengangguk, begitu Teukki pergi Sunny duduk di meja belajar yang ada di samping ranjang yang menghadap ke jendela "Ah, Aku akan membuatkan seribu kupu-kupu kertas untuk Oppa, agar Oppa cepat sembuh"

Sunny mencari beberapa kertas ke dalam sebuah laci di dekat meja belajar Sungmin, betapa kagetnya dia begitu melihat banyak benda berwarna pink yang terbungkus rapi, juga beberapa amplop surat dan lembaran foto yang tersusun rapi. Sunny melihatnya satu per satu dan sukses tercengang dengan apa yang dibacanya.

.

.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang makan siang di kantin kampus bersama SooYoung menghela nafas pelan."Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"Kau ini kekasih macam apa? Sungmin Oppa sakit dan kau tak pernah datang untuk menjenguk!"

"Kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget

"_Geurae_, aku sudah tahu semuanya. kau memang tidak menyukai perempuan dan menyukai Sungmin Oppa" jawab Sunnny berapi-api

"Lalu? Kau senang?"

"Tidak, karena Sungmin Oppa tidak mencintaiku dan senang karena akhirnya aku tahu apa yang membuatnya menderita"

"Aku? membuatnya menderita?"

"Iya"

"Dia yang memilih untuk bersamamu"

"Memang dia memilihku tapi dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, sudah empat hari ini dia mengigau dan terus menyebut namamu setiap tidur, tidak mau makan, tidak mau bicara. Kau puas?"

Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar Kyuhyun, dia hanya terdiam tanpa bisa membuka suara

"Kyu, pergilah jenguk dia" kata SooYoung

"Dia mencintaimu Kyuhyun Sunbae. Meskipun aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya tapi memang hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya" kata Sunny pelan sambil menghapus air matanya

"Apa yang kau tunggu Kyu?" kata SooYoung lag

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat sebelum pergi berlari meninggalkan kedua wanita yang ada di depannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap namja manis yang tengah tertidur di balkon apartemen. Wajahnya sembab dan terlihat kuyu sekali. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dibanding dulu saat terakhir dia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin, menyandarkan Sungmin di bahunya, mengelus rambutnya, menggenggam jemari mungil yang lemah. Kyuhyun mengangkap sesuatu, dilihatnya sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Sampai sepuluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun baru merasakan ada sedikit gerakan dari tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Dia ingat wangi farfum ini dan dia tahu siapa yang memakainya tapi mana mungkin Kyuhyun datang ke tempatnya, Kyuhyun sangat membencinya.

"Kau sudah bangun Hyung?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu mendongak pelan "Kyu.. " katanya tidak percaya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau makan? Kau juga tidur di luar seperti ini, seharusnya kau tidur di dalam dan makan yang banyak agar kau cepat sehat"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia terus menangis sambil terisak di pelukan Kyuhyun. Menumpahkan semua perasaan rindu juga rasa bersalahnya yang menumpuk hingga membuatnya sesak.

"Sudahlah Ming, jangan menangis lagi" kata Kyuhyun sembari mengusap air mata Sungmin

"Maafkan aku Kyu, aku.. aku.."

"Aku tahu Hyung. Sekarang kau makan dulu ya? aku akan mengambilkan bubur untukmu"

Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun agar tidak bangkit dan terus memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat "_Saranghae, jongmal saranghae"_ kata Sungmin pelan di dalam pelukannya

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu merengkuh wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, mengelus pipi yang mulai kurus dan mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah memilih yang lain lagi ya? berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu di sampingku, jangan menolakku lagi"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "Aku berjanji, saat kau pergi kau juga membawa pergi sebagian hidupku"

"Benarkah?" Goda Kyuhyun

Sungmin tertunduk malu, wajahnya memerah. Kyuhyun tertawa lebar "Sepertinya kau memang sangat mencintaiku, sampai tidak makan dan selalu menyebut namaku"

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya "_Geurae, _kau puas? Bahkan aku hampir mati berdiri melihat kau bermesraan dengannya"

"SooYoung? "Kyuhyun tertawa lagi

"Entahlah siapa namanya"

"Hei, dia adik kelasmu juga kan? Kita satu klub bahkan kau menanyakan kabarku padanya"

"Kau tahu darimana? Apa dia bercerita?" tanya Sungmin serius

"Tentu saja, kami berteman dan gara-gara itu aku harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya"

Sungmin mengernyit heran "Kau? Berpura-pura? Jadi itu semua hanya pura-pura?"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut "Dia sangat menyukai Siwon dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungan kita bahkan dia orang yang menyadarkan aku kalau sebenarnya aku mencintaimu Hyung dan dengan semua sandiwara ini dia juga ingin membantuku mengetahui perasaanmu sebenarnya padaku" Jelas Kyuhyun lagi

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang giliranmu. Bagaimana dengan Sunny?"

"Dia tadi ke sini dan memutuskan untuk melepasku. Apa dia menemuimu?"

"Ya, tadi dia datang ke kampus dan berteriak sampai semua orang tahu" kenang Kyuhyun dengan mimik agak sebal

"Jadi kalau dia tidak datang ke sini kau tidak tahu aku sakit?" sungut Sungmin sambil lagi-lagi memasang wajah cemberutnya

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi "Sungmin-ah, sekecil apapun hal yang kau lakukan aku pasti tahu. aku melihatnya dari matamu dan aku tahu kau sakit karena sewaktu kau pingsan Ommoni menelponku dan memintaku datang"

"Jadi kau ada di sini?"

"Setiap malam saat kau tidur setelah Sunny pulang"

"Mengapa Omma tidak cerita padaku?"

"Aku yang melarangnya, aku tak ingin memaksa perasaanmu lagi, aku tak ingin membuatmu tersiksa dengan semua yang aku lakukan"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Mau dengar ceritaku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Faktanya aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu karena mencintaiku, aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa menganggapmu orang yang kucintai dan semuanya masih tertuju untuk Sunny tapi setelah kau pergi, aku baru tahu kalau sebenarnya akulah yang membutuhkanmu, aku sadar aku telah banyak bergantung padamu bahkan semua itu tidak ku temukan pada Sunny" jelas Sungmin

"Mau dengar ceritaku?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Sungmin mengangguk antusias

"Aku sangat bahagia sewaktu kau selalu memanggil namaku saat tidur dan aku bahagia akhirnya kau memakai ini" Kyuhyun mengangkat jemari Sungmin yang di genggamnya, Sungmin tersipu lagi "Hanya dengan melihatmu saja aku sudah bahagia Hyung, tak perduli apa arti diriku untukmu"

"Ya, kau tahu Kyu.. Kau memang paling tahu siapa yang sesungguhnya aku cintai" kata Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam "Terima kasih sudah kembali, aku sangat bahagia menjadi kekasihmu"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia meraih wajah Sungmin dan mengulum bibir plump itu dengan lembut.

Dengan penuh rasa cinta Sungmin membalasnya seolah ingin terbuai lebih dalam lagi di setiap pagutan yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"_Saranghae _Kyu.." bisik Sungmin di sela-sela ciumannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan sampai di bagian paling akhir, kamar tidur Sungmin.

THE END-

Okay, aku tahu ini payah. FF one shoot pertama tapi kok rasanya fail yaa hehe

Baiklah ini konyol tapi cerita ini terinspirasi dari video SM town di LA aku punya fokus Kyu sama fokus Ming, Kyumin momentnya dikit banget di situ -,- itupun harus dengan jeli diliat kekeke

Yasudahlah, curhatan author udah kayak sampah aja, gak mutu banget~ laalalaa

Aku mau jawab pertanyaan readers di GHLnS aaahh~

Ada yang nanya cerita ff-nya minjem nama kyumin doang atau emang terinspirasi dari mereka? (eh, ini mudah2an bener pertanyaannya)

Aku jawab, ya jelas terinspirasi laahh~ dari tatapan mereka, genggaman tangan, liatin mereka berdua ngobrol ya ampun berasa dunia milik berdua deh #plakk

Jujur banget ngeliat teasernya Ming berasa fail jadi ceweklah akunya *terus?*

Semoga mereka selalu bahagia yaaa :3

Udah deh, happy reading ya :3 dibashing aja authornya, aku malah seneng. Jadi aku tahu salahku dibagian mana dan ntar aku coba jelasin biar kita bisa searah #ihhiirr

Tapi jangan di bash ya si Kyumin yang super unyu ini, mereka tidak bersalah kok , beneran. #author disumpel sendal

Makasih ya yang udah support aku, aku bakal terus nulis kok 3

Tinggalkan komentar karena aku bisa terus berkarya karna kaliaaan semua

Aku sayang kaliaaan :3

See ya next story of our beloved kyumin :B

"Terima kasih kau kembali, aku sangat bahagia menjadi kekasihmu"


End file.
